Dragon s Assasin
by NewThorBr
Summary: (Wattpad EsDeath adopted history) What If After fighting Ikatsunagi. Natsu was sent to another world where empire is corrupted and ruled by young emperor and a corrupted prime Minister. How Natsu will come home? how he will survive in the land full of corrupted people?
1. Capítulo 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Empire**

Hey!wake up! "

" Gaah! W-Where am I? "

" Hey? Are you ok? You just fell in the sky? How even did you fell? "Ask a woman with yellow hair as Natsu looks at her and wass met by her oppai across her breasts.

Natsu rose his one brow as he look at her curiously

"Huh? Who are you? And where am I? "Natsu asked as he rub his head curiously.

" Hey. Are you really oky? Your in Empire state. Dont you remember and whatis your name, pink boy? "

" Is salmon! Damn it! Empire? Is That the first time I hear it. Is that some kind of place in Fiore? "Natsu ask as the girl sweat drop then laugh at him.

" Hey! What so funny ?! "Natsu gain a tick mark

" ahahaha. Nothing is just that you really sensitive with your hair. And what is Fiore are you talking about? By the way. I'm Leone. Nice to meet you .. "

" Natsu Dragneel. "Nice shake her hand as he stands

 _'Damn. What is this place? The smell is different?It's like I'm in earthland anymore "_ Natsu look around his surroundigs and found dindnt fell any magical power around them except this Leone that now in front of him

 _'It looks like they are not using magic l´m in a not a world like edolas.I have to know about this world and find a way home.´_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Now that sacrifices are done! Arise! God of Ikatsunagi! "_

" I will not let you! You killed your comrades just for this!"

" Comrades? There nothing but a sacrifice! Friendship will make you weak"

" No! Your wrong! Friends will nourish your strength. They give you a strenth to move forward so dont stand in our way!"

 **Fire Dragon King's Demolition!**

Natsu destroyed Ikatsunagi as he did not notice the black hole beneath him

" Do you think you win Dragneel?! The foght still not done!"

 **Eternal Darkness**

" What the heck is this?!" Natsu freaked out as he fell into the hole.

" Natsu!"

" Everyone. Goodbye" Natsu muttered.

End of Flashback

" Hey pink you still there?"

" I told you that Its salmon!and my name is Natsu!" Natsu ahout as Leone chuckled

" Fine. Fine. Natsu. So where are you from?" Leone asked

" Just far away. I'm just travelling" Natsu lied as he kept secret from being in another world

" Then. How about we eat first and I treat you!" Leone smirk as Natsu grin

" Yeah! Sure! I'm really that hungry so why not! " Natsu grinned

" Here. Come with me" Leone lead her to one of the bar as they saw a man that has a sword in his back.

" Damn! They didnt even accept me applying for soldier" A boy raged as he sat on the sit

" Its hard to apply here a work boya. How ablut I help you" Leone said as she sat besode the boy.

" Eh? Who are you?" Ask the boy

" I am Leone. And this guy is Natsu." Leone said as the boy look at Natsu

" My name is Tatsumi" The boy said looking again at Natsu "

´´Why is your hair pink?"

" Damn it! Its Salmon!" Natsu rage

" Fine. Just dont shout" Tatsumi said

" So. I heard you are applying for soldier. I can help you with that" Leone said as Tatsumi eyes widen

" Really?!"

" Yeah. I have someone I know that can put you into a job. Just give me a money and he will be willing to put you into a military" Leone said winking

" Here all my money! Please i need to get into a military!" Tatsumi pleade

´´Sure just let me talk to you her and will be back´´Leone stand

" Hey how about my food?!" Natsu asked

" We can do that after I talk to my friend! I'll be back in a minute" Leone stand and leave the two of them

" Man. What a nice girlfriend you have their" Tatsumi said smiling

" She's not my girlfriend!. She just found me in the road and invite me to eat" Natsu answered as Tatsumi look at him

" Really? I tought she is your girlfriend. So what brings you here?" Natsu growled as he look at Tatsumi

" Oh. I'm just traveling places and looking for something. How about you?" Natsu answered

"Actually I'm with my friends from the village and went here in empire to get into a job. I actually want to get into a military but they reject me but since she is helping me. I think I'll manage" Tatsumi grinned as Natsu became confused

" Friend? Where are they?" Natsu looking around but found nothing

" the three of us actually seperated and I am looking for them." Tatsumi scratch his head back as he laughed

" So what are they're names?"

" They are Sayo and Ieyasu" Tatsumi look down as he sighed " Well I guess I have to find them."

" Well first. I think you should wait Leone first if she didnt ditch you" Natsu said as he sleep in the table

 **After 10 hours**

´Yaawwn. Oi. She still not here?" Natsu rub his etes as he look at Tatsumi whose eyes is crying " What happened to you?" Natsu ask raising an eyebrow.

" She is just a fraud. She trick me" Tatsumi cried as Natsu sighed and stand

" Lets go. I think we shall sleep outside since we cant find her. We just have to look for her tomorrow" Natsu encouraged as Tatsumi eyes lit up

" Are you sure?! Are you gonna help me find her?!" Tatsumi asked

" Yeah! Sure! I still have her to pay for me for not letting me eat as she promised" Natsu said as they went outside the bar and sit near the bridge

" I think we have to sleep here outside huh" Tatsumi said looking at the sky

" I think its all the same. Sleeping in the forest and here is no different" Natsu yawned as he leaned in the post.

" You sleep in a forest?" Tatsumi asked

" I told you. I travel so I sleep everywhere." Natsu grinned as they felt someine approached them

" Hello. I am Aria. Did the both of you came from the country?" Ask the girl

" Yeah." Tatsumi answered as Natsu nose sniff and widen his eyes looking at the girl

" Well then. Why dont you stay at my house this night?" Ask the girl

" We dont have money" Natsu answered directly as Tatsumi look at him

" Its ok. So will you accept?" Ask Aria

" I think its better than sleeping outside" Tatsumi muttered as he nodded and they went to the big mansion where they were Aria parents ask both of them a question.

" You mean. You came here Tatsumi to enter into a military while you Natsu is just traveling?" The middle age man asked

"" Yeah."" Both of them answered

" Entering military is hard. The empire is controled ny young emperor"

" Young emperor? Is it better for him to control the empire at young age?" Ask Natsu who is curious about knowing the new world

" You can say that the emperor has a right hand which is the Prime minister and they are also strong general that protect the empire" The old man said _´´What kind of wordl i got into?´´_ Natsu Tought as he has suspicion in this new world.

" I think its night and both of you should rest" The middle age woman said

" Mother is right. Both of you should rest. And Tatsumi" Tasumi look at Aria

" I think it will not soon enough and you will see both of them" Aria smile as Tasumi blushed and smile to her

" Thank you Aria-san" Tasumi bowed as they went to their rooms ´ _What the hell is happening in this world?Its like l´m missing something important´_ Natsu is lying in the bed with his boxer thinking what´s happening with him

' I have to find a way to get back home. But how? This world is not using magic.'

' And why they smell blood? What are they doing to smell blood?'

 **PLACK**

" What the hell? What is this commotion about?" Natsu sit in the bed as he smell something that widen his eyes.

" Blood" Natsu muttered as he quickly dress and run towards the hallway.

' Damn it. I space out thinking about whats haplening in my world when I did not notice what is happening around me'

Natsu gritted his teeth in frustation for not noticing his surroundings. As he reach the hallway and saw the woman body into pieces.

" What the hell happen here?" Natsu look around and saw a book on the ground as he pick it up and read it as his eyes widen and raged overcome him as he remembered his companion

" Tatsumi?! I need to find him before its too late" Natsu run to Tatsumi's room as he found nothing.

 **Minutes Earlier**

In the hallway is a woman in her dress holding a book as she is smiling.

" Hmm. What should I write with my diary today? I really cant stop this hobby of mine" The woman chuckled

 **SLASH**

" Huh?"

The woman body turn into pieces as behind her is a girl with eyeglass holding a big scissor as blood splash in her body

" I'm sorry"

The woman bowed as at that time Tatsumi who is resting felt a blood thirst and quickly run in the hallway as he saw five people in the sky standing in the string as Tatsumi eyes widen

´Is this some kind of Assasin?´´Tatsumi muttered as his eyes widen rememberimg that in capital is where Assasin are there eliminating the high rankings and rich people

" Oh no. Aria. I need to protect her" Tatsumi run towards Aria's room

 **PLACK**

" Aria. We need to get out of here. Now!" Tatsumi grab her hamd as they went quicly at the back of the mansion where theyet some dead body of a soldier as some of the guard went with them

" Lrotect Aria-sama" one of the guard said as Tatsumi nodded.

The three guards came in front as a black haired girl came in with her Katana.

" Dont let the sword touch you" One of the guards warned.

" Eliminate" The girl muttered. In instant the guards attacl her but she just finish them off instantly.

" Stay back Aria-san" Tatsumi said as Aria hid behind him

" I will not let you kill an innocent girl" Tatsumi said as the girl look at her in stoic face.

"You are not my target. Move aside" The girl said as Tasumi unsheat his sword and done a stunt

" Akame. Are you still not finis" A women with yellow animal ears as she is like a lion as she saw them like start to fight

" My. How unlucky that lad get" The yellow haired girl sighed.

 **PRESENT**

The two of them fight as the girl in Lion form amused watching

" Wow. That lad is preety good"

" Hey! If you want money! At least you let this girl live! They did not do anything wrong!" Tatsumi yelled as he was fighting back the girl but as the girl hit his his sword, he was quickly hit by a kicl in the face and saw the sword going to stab him as he close his eyes preparing to be stab

 **CATCH**

Tatsumi open his eyes as cause him shock, not but him but all of them.

" Natsu" Tasumi muttered as in front of him is Natsu blocking the sword of Akame using only his bare hands

" How?" The girl shock as she is trying to retrieve her sword bit found the boy strong for her to not retreive the sword.

" How can he hold her sword without being rotten?" The yellow girl asked as she saw Natsu grinning

" You dont have to be shock. My skin is hard as a dragon so you cannot just pierce me with a sword. I know what you came here so lower your sword. I am here just to confirm something " Natsu grinned as Akame lower down the sword and sniff around as he found the yellow haired girl

" Hey! Your that Leone thag promise me to treat in a food!" Natsu shout as Leone wave her hand and Tatsumi look at her as his eyes widen

´´Ehhh?!Your the boob lady!´´

" Yeah! Its me! Nice to meet you again!" Leone grinned

" Why are you doing this?! Killing innocent people just because they are rich!" Tatsumi raged as he was stop by Natsu

" Natsu? What are you doing? They kill the one who help us. Aria family is innocent" Tatsumi said

" I dont think so Tatsumi after I read a book that disgust me until this time" Natsu gritted his teeth as he sniff in the air and found a storage room which is locked.

Natsu approach Aria as Tatsumi raise his one brow confused

" What are you doing Natsu? Are you some kind of pervert?" Tatsumi asked

" Of course not! You idiot!" Natsu yelled as he narrowed his eyes to the girl

" Why do you smell like a blood?" Natsu pointed the storage room. "And why is that door smell different kind of blood?" ´ can smell something. l wonder what kinf of teigu he have? Leone tough as she look at Natsu with interest as she licked her lips

" I-I dont know" the girl shivered as tears flow in her eyes

" Natsu?! What are you doing? Your scaring her!" Tatsumi yelled as she went between them

" I dont think so. come" Natsu grab the girl which Tatsumi followed as Natsu hold the lock and break it with only one hand

" Damn. Looks like he's strong" Leone smirked as she and Akame follow them

" Now. Explain it to me clearly. Why is there a smell of blood here?!" Natsu yelled as Tatsumi froze to what he saw.

" W-What is this?" Tatsumi shivered looking at the totured body

" This is the drakness of the capital" Leone said as Natsu clenched his fist.

" Sayo. Is that you? Sayo?" Tatsumi look at the girl

" So? You knew that girl" Leone said as Tatsumi almost kneeled in the floor.

" T-T-Tatsumi" Tatsumi turn his head as his eyes widen

" I-Iesayu?" Tatsumi get near in the cell as he saw his friends bruised.

Aria is going to sneak when someone grab her head

 **SMASH**

" Where do you think your going? Do not try to sneak when your still in trouble." Natsu teeth gritted as Aria face smash in the ground creating a huge crater.

" I am not fond of killing innocent people but looking at this. I cannot call you a people. You are worst than monster. I cant believe there is a world like this" Natsu said disgusted

Leone and Akame eyes widen when they saw Natsu smash Aria face in the ground like a pest. Natsu look at them as he sighed

" Dont worry. She still alive. I'm not the one that will finish her." Natsu said as Leone sweat drop ´Its not actually that shoc us´Leone tough as she gain an interest to him.

'" How dare you to do this to my friends. I will not forgive you. I'll kill you!"

 **STAB**

Pool of blood lied in the ground asnTatsumi sword struck in Aria's body and lifeless. ´ ,he is willing to protec the girl from us and now. He kill her without hesitation´Leone tough an idea pop in her head. ´They are great additional to the group´Leone grinned as she grab Tatsumi´s collar annd Natsu´s scarf.

" Hey! Dont touch my scarf like that!" Natsu yelled as Leone continue to walk

" Lets go Akame. They are waiting for us" Leone said as Akame nodded and both of them went at the roof where four other members are there

" Your late Leone! Akame!" The green hair man said

" Sorry. Sorry. We just have a new members in our group" Leone said cheerfully as Natsu and Tatsumi eyes widen. In front of them are the most know assasin group.

NIGHT RAID


	2. Night Raid

_'Todos. Como vocês estão? Eu farei qualquer coisa para voltar para casa '_ Natsu pensou como ele cerrou o punho e olhar para o está atualmente sentado na rocha sentindo a brisa.

"Este mundo é cruel que o meu. Eu acho que sei o que fazer enquanto estou encontrando um caminho de volta" Natsu sorri

"Então, você está aqui. Eu pensei que você saiu do esconderijo" Natsu se vira e vê Leone sorrindo enquanto seus outros braços estão batendo cabeça Tatsumi

"O que eu faria lá fora se eu fizer isso?" Natsu levantou a sobrancelha enquanto olhava para ela e depois para Tatsumi

"E? Tatsumi decidiu?"

"Ainda não. É daqui a três dias e ele ainda não decidiu. Quer vir? Vou mostrar a vocês dois ao redor do esconderijo" Leone sorriu maliciosamente enquanto Natsu sorria.

"Claro. Por que não? Vai ser divertido" Natsu ficar e seguir Leone.

 **Sala de reuniões**

Eles foram pela primeira vez na sala de reuniões onde, uma menina com óculos, Schere está sentado na cadeira lendo um livro

"Eles ainda não decidem participar?" Schere perguntou

"Eu acho que Natsu decidiu, mas Tatsumi ainda não decidiu ainda." Leone disse enquanto Schere olha para Natsu

"É a minha primeira vez vendo um menino de cabelo rosa" Natsu recebeu uma marca

"Seu salmão. Não rosa" Natsu rangeu os dentes.

"Se você diz" Schere então olhe para Tatsumi "Você deveria decidir com cuidado." Schere disse que alguém entra na sala

"Ei! Por que você deixou os dois entrarem no esconderijo?" Uma garota de cabelo rosa, amarrada em rabo duplo, olhava para eles com olhos de observação.

"Hey! Por que seu cabelo é rosa ?!" Mina perguntou apontando para Natsu

"Eu juro. Se alguém perguntar sobre o meu cabelo. Eu vou enterrá-los no chão" Natsu ameaçou quando Leone veio entre os dois

"Acalme-se Natsu. Entendemos isso agora. Seu cabelo é salmão" Leone acalma-lo quando ela foi recebida por um abraço

"Graças a Deus! Você entendeu agora!" Natsu chorou em lágrimas anime como Leone corar no contato.

 _"Ele está aquecido"_ Leone pensou como Natsu liberou do abraço.

"Mesmo assim. Eu acho que você não está qualificado para ser um de nós. Olhando para o seu rosto. Eu acho que o seu fraco" Mine disse como choque Tatsumi

"O que você disse punk!" Tatsumi gritou como Natsu apenas deu de ombros

"Não se preocupe com o meu. Ela é sempre assim" Leone disse enquanto o meu olha para o Tatsumi

"Hmmp" O meu volta que causa choque a Tatsumi

"Então? Onde nós iremos em seguida?" Natsu perguntou

"Oh. Certo. Em seguida está no Campo de Treinamento! Siga-me!" Leone sorriu enquanto isso fazia Natsu excitar

"Yosh! Vamos embora!" Natsu aplaudiu quando Leone os levou para o campo de treinamento.

 **Campo de treinamento**

"HAAYAAA!"

"HYA! HYA! HYA!"

"Este é o lugar onde nós liberamos o estresse e também chamado de Campo de treinamento e aquele ali" Leone aponta o homem que está segurando uma lança e praticando.

"Ele é Bulat. Um dos membros" Leone acrescentou

"Incrível! Que manejo de lança!" Tatsumi espantado quando Natsu olha para ele com tristeza enquanto se lembra de um de seus nakama que é mestre em espadas

"Erza" Natsu murmurou que não foi notado por Tatsumi e Leone

"Oi. Natsu? Você está bem?" Tatsumi perguntou

"Sim. Estou bem" Natsu sorri enquanto Leone o observa

 _'Ele está escondendo algo'_ Leone tought

"Oh. É você Leone" Bulat disse que os três foram onde Bulat está

"Ei vocês dois são esse cara antes" Bulat disse como Tatsumi confuso

"Eh? Nós? Como você nos conhece?" Tatsumi perguntou

"Você não se lembra de Tatsumi. Ele é o único que está usando uma armadura" Natsu sorriu

"Ehh ?! Aquele homem de armadura ?!" Tatsumi surtou não acreditando

"Sim. Sou eu. E eu fico impressionado que você saiba que era eu na armadura" Bulat disse enquanto Natsu sorria e apontava seu nariz

"Oh, eu vejo. Você tem um enhace sentidos" Bulat disse enquanto ele alcançava sua mão para Tatsumi

"Eu sou Bulat. É um prazer te conhecer" Tatsumi e Bulat apertam a mão enquanto Leone se inclina para as orelhas e sussurros de Tatsumi

"Bulat é um homossexual"

Tatsumi empalideceu ao ouvir Leone dizer que Bulat sorria

"Hey. Hey. Ele entendeu errado. Certo?" Bulat está corando como Tatsumi empalideceu mais

 _'Oi. Pelo menos negar com cara adequada '_ Tatsumi tought

"E agora. Você também tem que conhecer outro membro. Então siga-me" Leone seguir para as colinas onde o banho está localizado quando ela avistar um garoto de cabelo verde que está no chão espiando

"Que tal eu quebrar suas mãos. Raba? Indo para espiar para mim de novo?" Leone quebrando a mão como Raba está gritando de dor

"Pervertido" Natsu e Tatsumi disseram que respondeu

 _'Ele me lembrou dos pervertidos em Fairy Tail'_ Natsu sorriu enquanto ele sorria assistindo Leone quebrando os braços de Raba.

"Você está gostando. Você não está?" Leone perguntou a Natsu quando ela terminou de quebrar o braço de Raba.

"Eu estarei mentindo se eu disser não." Natsu sorriu quando Leone sorriu e se inclinou para ele.

"Você sabe. Eu acho. Nós dois temos muito em comum", Leone sussurrou quando Natsu sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

"Você acha que sim?" Natsu perguntou lutando contra seu rubor

"Sim, eu acho. Nós nos daremos bem juntos"

"Ahem. Eu acho que vocês dois pombinhos deveriam parar de flertar na minha frente" Tatsumi fingiu tossiu

"Não eram pombinhos!" Natsu gritou quando Leone e Tatsumi riram. Mas no fundo. Leone e Natsu sentiram algo novo e diferente em seu peito.

"A-enfim. Isso é Akame. Ela não é fofa?" Leone perguntou a Tatsumi como ele suava quando ele olha para Akame que está comendo um peixe malvado.

 _'Diga-me que parte dela é fofa ?!'_ Os tensos internos de Tatsumi gritaram quando Akame a olhou com expressão estóica.

"Ei! Isso é um bom peixe! Posso ter um ?!" Grite Natsu como Akame olhe para ela

" Você é um de nós?" Akame perguntou

"Eu gostaria de me juntar a apenas depender do seu líder" Natsu sorriu enquanto Akame jogava uma comida para Natsu enquanto ele a pegava de prazer

" Obrigado!"

"Então. Você deveria ter um" Akame disse enquanto jogava um pedaço de comida para Leone enquanto ela o provava.

"Obrigado Akame"

Akame olha para Tatsumi enquanto segura outro pedaço de comida.

"Você é um de nós agora?" Akame perguntou a Tatsumi

"Eu ainda não sou um membro" respondeu Tatsumi.

"Então. Eu não posso dar isso a você" Akame retomou sua alimentação enquanto Natsu se aproximava dela

"Então. Posso ter a parte de Tatsumi?" Natsu perguntou

"Claro. Aqui" Akame entregou o pedaço de carne como Natsu receber e comê-lo.

"Obrigado Akame! Você é o melhor!" Natsu aplaudiu quando Akame deu um joinha quando Natsu se virou para Natsu

"Que vergonha Tatsumi. Este peixe é muito bom gosto" Natsu sorriu como ele outro

"Eu concordo com ele" Leone acrescentou como suporte da Akame

"Chefe está aqui"

 **Campo de treinamento**

"Ei!"

"Oi chefe! Você trouxe uma lembrança ?!" Leone cumprimenta como uma garota de cabelo branco como seus olhos tem um tapa-olho como a outra mão é feita de mecânica.

"Coloque de lado Leone. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com a sua última missão. Você está demorando muito tempo." Os chefes disseram que Leone empalideceu.

 _'Not Good'_ Leone pensou quando começou a correr, mas foi atropelado pelo braço mecânico e arrastou-a para o chefe.

"Eu te disse antes para não brincar" O chefe disse em tom assustador como Leone pânico

"Eu consegui chefe. Eu apenas recruto outros membros" Leone raciocinou enquanto olhava para Natsu e Tatsumi

"Parece que você é o único que eles estão me dizendo" chefe disse como ela se levantar e levar o casaco.

"Akame. Reúna todos os membros na sala de reuniões. Eu quero ouvir tudo sobre a operação, incluindo esses dois garotos." O chefe disse enquanto ela se despediu

 **Sala de reuniões**

" Entendo."

Leone e outros contam o que aconteceu com a missão, já que Tatsumi e Natsu ficaram em silêncio.

"Então. Deixe-me perguntar a você. Natsu. Tatsumi. Você gostaria de se juntar a Night Raid?" Chefe perguntou

"Espere. O que acontecerá se não nos juntarmos?" Tatsumi perguntado

 **"Nós vamos morrer!"** Natsu rosnou e usou voz sombria

"Kyaaah!"

Tatsumi pulou onde está e olha para Natsu que agora está rindo no chão segurando seu estômago

"Ele diz 'Kyah!' Você parece uma garota "

Natsu continuou rindo enquanto os outros olhavam para os dois com diversão

"Você! Natsu! Você me assustou até a morte!" Tatsumi surtou quando ele começou a tremer Natsu quando ele ficou verde e começou a vomitar

"S-Stop s-Agitando m-me" Natsu implorou como ele ficou inconsciente

"Ah. Eu acho que ele acabou de morrer" Leone disse enquanto Tatsumi olhava para baixo e via Natsu inconsciente enquanto ele enlouquecia novamente

"Oi! Natsu! Não morra! Oi! Acorde Pinky!"

 **ESMAGAR**

"Eu te disse para não me chamar de mindinho! Ou então eu vou te esmagar no chão" Natsu acordou como Tatsumi meio corpo está enterrado no chão **2**

 _"Assustador!"_ Todos eles pensaram como eles olham para Natsu

Natsu tira Tatsumi enquanto ele acorda enquanto se ajoelha e implora perdão para Natsu.

"Sinto muito Natsu! Eu não vou dizer isso de novo! Eu prometo!"

"Não se preocupe. Eu a derrubei no chão, assim mesmo agora" Natsu disse enquanto estava no chão

"Obrigado Natsu! Obrigado!"

"Ahem. Então? Que tal a minha oferta?" Chefe interveio como todos olham para ela

"Eu vou me juntar" Natsu disse enquanto Tatsumi olhava para ele com cara de choque

"E você, Tatsumi?" Chefe perguntou como Tatsumi olha para o chão apertou seu punho

"Eu vim aqui na capital para ter sucesso e salvar minha aldeia da pobreza. Mas esta capital está completamente podre" Tatsumi cerrou o punho ao olhar para o chão

"Então. O que você deve fazer sobre isso? Fique de lado e veja outros inocentes morrerem na sua frente ?!" Natsu grita enquanto Tatsumi arregala os olhos e olha para Natsu quando ele está preso na parede e se depara com um olhar duro Natsu enquanto os outros confusos com ele

"Wo que você está falando sobre Natsu ?!" Tatsumi perguntou

"Diga-me. Você quer que outras pessoas inocentes experimentem o sofrimento ?! Eu não posso acreditar que este mundo é cheio de monstros do que o meu mundo! Tsk. Se você quer salvar sua aldeia, então você deve remover primeiro o que causou isso. Se não Então você é como eles, que também causam isso. "Natsu se enfureceu quando ele derrubou Tatsumi e saiu do quarto.

"Uau. Isso é uma boa palavra que ele tem lá", disse Boss enquanto os outros membros assentiam

"Eu concordo com você. Ele é um homem assim" Bulat disse

 _'Aquele homem continuou me surpreendendo até o fim'_ Leone sorriu maliciosamente quando ficou impressionada.

"Então Tatsumi? Qual é a sua decisão?" Leone perguntou como Tatsumi ficava devagar

"Natsu está certo. Eu sou como eles se eu ficar na linha lateral." Tatsumi sorriu.

"Eu vou me juntar a Night Raid. Natsu está certo. Além disso, eu ainda tenho uma dívida a pagar por Natsu por salvar minha vida antes"

"Yosh. Bem-vindo ao Raid Tatsumi." Boss disse

"Obrigado Bossm, eu acho que eu deveria falar com Natsu" Tatsumi foi para o lado quando encontrou Natsu sentado na rocha enquanto suspirava.

"Yoh! Natsu!" Tatsumi gritar como Natsu se virar

"Oh. É você. Desculpe pelo que fiz. Acabei de reagir" Natsu disse enquanto sorria

"Tudo bem. Na verdade, é você quem me convence a participar do Night Raid" Tatsumi sentou ao lado dele

"Isso só me irrita quando descobri que esse lugar é pior do que o meu" Tatsumi ficou confuso.

"O que me lembra Natsu. Você não me contou sobre sua vida antes de vir para a capital" Tatsumi disse enquanto Natsu se encolhia

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu ainda não estou pronta para contar aos outros sobre mim" Natsu disse enquanto suspirava

"Então. Eu deveria esperar até você estar pronta para me contar. Desde o começo de hoje. Nós somos irmãos" Tatsumi ergue o punho e o coloca na frente dele enquanto Natsu arregala os olhos

"Claro que sim ... mano" Natsu sorriu quando ele levantou o punho e bateu com Tatsumi

 **Horas mais tarde**

"Ei, irmão. Está ficando escuro. Por que não entramos na base agora?", Sugeriu Tatsumi.

"Eu acho que só fico aqui em um minite" Natsu disse sorrindo

"Ok, eu vou primeiro agora" Tatsumi entrou enquanto Natsu olhava para o céu e observava as estrelas enquanto ele sentia paz em sua mente.

"Você não acha? É bom ver o céu bem aqui. Leone" Natsu disse quando Leone saiu atrás da árvore

"Eu acho que você gosta de ver estrelas no céu" Leone sorriu enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de Natsu

"Na verdade não. Apenas se tornou meu hábito quando eu começo a viajar. Eu acho que você nos ouviu mais cedo" Natsu asled como Leome olhar para o céu

"Sim. Sobre você não contar sobre você desde que você não está pronta. Eu entendo isso." Leone disse enquanto Natsu sorria.

"Obrigado pela compreensão"

"Mas eu quero que você saiba que estou disposta a ouvi-lo, contanto que esteja pronto para me contar sobre você. Isso é o mesmo para mim, é claro. Podemos confiar um no outro. Ok?" Leone sorri quando se vira para Natsu.

Os olhos de Natsu se arregalam quando ele vê Leone cujo rosto é refletido pela beleza da lua que ilumina o céu.

 **Ba-despejo**

"Y-sim. A-Arigato Leone" Natsu disse suavemente quando os olhos de Leone se arregalaram e sentiu seu rosto esquentar

 **Ba-dump**

 _' O que é isso?'_ Ambos pensaram enquanto olhavam para longe.

"Eu acho que devemos ir para dentro para o jantar" Leone gaguejou quando Natsu assentiu

"Y-o seu direito." Natsu stamd como ele oferecer sua mão para Leone que levá-la a olhar para cima dele como seus olhos se arregalam

Na frente dela. Refletido pela luz da lua está Natsu Dragneel e seu famoso sorriso.

"Obrigado", disse Leone ao aceitar a mão dele e ficar de pé. Eles caminham em direção à base enquanto Natsu olha para o céu mais uma vez e sorri enquanto ele brinca.

´Certo sou como ter dois rostos. Na Terra. Eu sou um mago mas neste sou an´

.

.

.

.

Assassino

Como vocês estão? Espero que você goste. Dividindo essa história e o autor Easdeath e eu sou brasileira, sinto muito pelos erros.


	3. Kill the Intruders

" Tatsumi! Second please" Natsu shout as he handed an empty bowl

" Dont second me! Its your 20th plate!Baka!" Tatsumi yelled as the rest of them are shock looking at how much Natsu can it.

 _' Where did it all go?'_ They all tought as Natsu shove agin another food in his mouth.

" Geez. Easy there Tatsumi. Its been a while since I havent eaten food like this" Natsu said as Tatsumi gain a tick mark

" Then! You should cook by yourself! And when did I became a cook!" Tatsumi enraged.

" There's an intruder!" Raba shout as they stop eating.

" What there numbers and location?" Boss asked

" According to my barrier reaction. There must be 20 of them and they're near our hideouts" Raba said as Tatsumi eyes widen

" 20?! That so many of them!" Tatsumi shout.

" Yosh. I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned as he run outside the base

" Hey! Dont just run like that!" Mine yelled as Natsu cant see nowhere.

" My. My. He's full of energy" Leone said as the other nodded.

" Then. What are you waiting for. Dont let any of them return alive" Boss said as she light up her ciggarette.

 _' The atmosphere suddenly change'_ Tatsumi tought as the members went outside and left Tatsumi and boss as he was looking around when he felt a grip in his head.

" And what are you still doing here? Its your first job. Go. Eliminate them" Boss said with scary tone

" Yes!" Tatsumi run towards outside and reach where Bulat is.

" Bulat!" Tatsumi called as Bulat look at his side.

" Oh. Tatsumi. You want to come with me?" Bulat asked

" Yes. Sure" Tatsumi answered

" And call mo Aniki or Handsome"

" All right! I'll show you something cool Tatsumi" Bulat stop as Tatsumi look at him

 **INCURSIOOO**

Bulat is covered in a armor as Tatsumi look in awe.

" This is my Teigu. Incursio" Bulat said as Tatsumi amuse

" Whoa! Amazing!"Tatsumi said

" Now Tatsumi! I will tell you what is you forst job is!" Bulat said as Tatsumi became excited

" Yes!"

 **With Akame**

" She's here." Intruder 1 said

" Right. It means their hideout is somewhere near" intruder 2 said

" She's cute. Such a waste. We have to kill her" intruder 3 said

" Lets just have fun with her after we finish her." intruder 2 added

" Just dont damage her body too-"

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

"-much"

" Dont let your guard down in enemy territory" Akame said as she pass through the three mens as they have slash in their neck

" So fast." Intruder 1 said as he died along with intrider 3

" I will take you with me!"intruder 2 said as he's going to slash her but a black mark spread around his body and his heart beat slow down

" What's this?Curse in wound? P-poison?" Intruder 2 said as Akame looking at him with stoic face

" one slash certain kill"

 **With Mine**

One of the intruder is running towards their base as Mine is holding a gun and targeting the man.

" Man. He run far away. I have to expose myself now" Mine said as another intruder behind her as Mine smirk

 **CUT**

" I'm sorry" Schere said as behind her is a body of man cut into piece and Schere holding a big scissor.

" Thanks Schere. Nice pich, by the way" Mine point her gun at the man running towards their nase as she smirk

" Hm. I'll reach just fine with this risk" Mine fire her gun as a big huge of blast hit the man and leave a ceater in the way destroying the tress and man left ashes.

" The more pinch I get in. The more stronger I get." Mine said as she and Schere went down.

 **With Leone**

 **Twitch**

" oh. That was Mine Pumkin just now. I cant beleive she uses such bothersome Teigu" Leone smirked as she is sitting in one of the intruder dead body

" While mine is I turn into beast and beat them to death" Leone smirked as she look at the sky

" I wonder how's Natsu doing" Leone muttered as she remember what happen last night cause her face to heat up

 **With Raba**

" I tought the weight of the thread is light. So it was a girl huh" between the threads is a girl tied around her body hanging.

" Please! Save me! I'll do anything!" Pleaded the girl as Raba darken his face

" Noope. I knew a guy that died because of seduction" Raba pulled the threads as it kill the girl instantly.

" Tch. Such a waste." As Raba proceed to meet the others

 **With Tatsumi**

" What I am doing here? What a newbie role he gave me" Tatsumi muttered as he remember that his aniki assigned him in that place to watch enemies that are going there

Tatsumi is in the ground holding a twigs of tree as he is hiding when one of the intruder pass as he was noticed.

" So they station someone here!" A big man with a sword face Tatsumi as he sheath his sword and point it toward the intruder

" I wont let you pass!" Tatsumi yelled as the man take his stance

" I wont hold back!" The intruder attack Tatsumi

The two exchange hit as Tatsumi overwhelmed him and manage to blow a fatal hit to the intruder as he is going to kill him when the man beg for his life

" Please. Have mercy! If I die. My village"

 _' He is also fighting for his hometown'_ Tatsumi tought as he froze in his place and widen his eyes whem the intruder is holding his sword and going to slash him

" How naive boy!I'll have you die for my clan!"

 **STAB**

Tatsumi eyes widen. In front of him is Akame stabbing the man. Akame look at her in stoic face as Tatsumi cant beleive in himself. Akame, killed the man with a blink of eye

" Dont waver. You should land the killing blow promptly" Akame said as Takumi nodded

" Hyaa!The enemy come here right?! Leave the rest to me!" Bulat appeared with his armor as Akame look at him

" Its all over" Akame deadpanned

" Huh?eh?" Bulat sweat drop as Mine, Leone, Raba, Schere also appear.

" How many intruders are down?" Leone asked

" I take down 4. Including this one" Akame said pointing the dead body

" Me and Schere take down 2" Mine said as Schere nodded

" I take down 1" Raba answered

" I found nothing" Bulat answered.

" It will be 8 all if it includes mine" Leone said

" But there are 20 intruders. Then, there are 12 intruders left" Mine said

" Hey. Did you see where Natsu?" Tatsumi asked

" Now that you mention it. I didnt see him. Do you think he escape?" Schere asked

" Natsu will never do that! Maybe he's danger!i have to save him!" Tatsumi panic

 **BBBBOOOOOOMMM**

" What the heck is that?!" Tatsumi panic as they run towards the explosion and when they reach the place. All of them including Akame widen her eyes.

In front of them is a man sitting on the top of piles of corps, staring at the sky withe sad face and blood around his body as the wind flow through him.

 **Few Minutes Ago**

Natsu is running toward the intruders as he smell them and went the location he smell. As he went to where the source. He was met by 12 man holding a swords.

" Yosh!I'm all fired up!" Natsu dashed forward and give each of them a solid punch. Each of them are recieving a fatal blow but no killing intent

" Do you think you can kill us just your bare hands?!" One of the man yelled as as they all stand

" Why should I kill you? Your not the one corrupt the world" Natsu raise his brow cause for him. He will kill the one thag cause it and that is the emperor and prime minister

" What kind of dream are you acheiving boy?! Do you think it will give you mercy!" One of the man said

" Do you mean that you are fine whats happening in this empire?" Natsu asked

" we dont care about that! As long as we alive! And besides. Its fun killing people who even cannot fight for themselves!" One of the man said as Natsu froze

 _'Killing for fun? How wrong I am to think that they're kind of people still have a chance to change. I think this world has no future if I still thinking the way we look at Fairy Tail. As I said last night. I am here so I am an assasin'_ Natsu tought as he did not notice a sword going to slash him as he raise his one hand in instinct and stop the sword

 **CLANK**

" Now that my decision is final. I will kill someone and shed my hands with blood if it means for the better future of the empire." Natsu smirked as the guards shivered when theu heard Natsu chuckling darkly as his hair down.

In a blink of eye. Natsu is now in front of the man as he punch him straight to his chest and came out from the other side as the man lied down with cold body.

" W-what are you?!" One of the soldier freaked out as they saw Natsu killing the man just peircing the man in his chest with bare handsm

" Now that your judgment is decide. I have to finish this early and kill all of you. I will not let someone escape" Natsu knuckle his hands as he smile looking at them who is now shivering with fear.

"" Please Spare us"" all of them pleaded as they saw behind an aura of a dragon. Even they want to fight or escape. They cant move cause of fear they have

" Nope. I meant what I said earlier. Bye bye" Natsu said smirk as his body is covered with fire

 **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**

 **Fire Dragon Fist**

 **BBBOOOOOOMMM**

All around Natsu dead body scattered as he sighed. After a year traveling around. Natsu improved his fire that it can even kill someone if he want. Natsu pile the body in one place as he saw himself covered with blood.

He sit in the top as he look at the sky and enjoying the feeling of wind

 _' I'm sorry Gramps. Fairy Tail. I know that killing is wrong but this is my choice. I must kill them to stop the suffering of others or it will never change. Words is not enough for them to change. This is the world where to kill or be killed'_

_ **4**

 **Present**

All of them watch in awe as Natsu still didnt notice him

" What kind of Teigu he is using?" Mine asked

" I dont know. I think he defeat them with his bare hands" Leone answered

" Strong" Akame muttered

" Looks like he's not sweating a little" Schere added.

" Hmm. As I tought. He is a powerful lad" Leone smirked

" Its impossible to defeat them if he's not using a Teigu" Bulat said

" Natsu!" Tatsumi called as Natsu turn around and saw them looking at him

" Are we done now?" Natsu asked

" Yeah. Good job Natsu!" Leone praised as Natsu nodded amd stand

" So? Can we go back and eat? I still havent finish my meal" Natsu whinned as they all sweat drop

" He has a point. Even me. I still hungry" Akame agreed.

" Yosh! Its decided! Lets go fishing Akame!" Natsu invted

" Hai. I agree with you" They leave the rest of them sweat drop

" They get along when it comes to food" Tatsumi comment as they agreed

 **Training Ground**

" Tatsumi. You'll be pair with Akame while you Natsu will be pair with Leone" Boss said as both of them nodded.

" Boss. Can I do something first with Leone?" Natsu asked as they all look at him

" And what is that?" Boss ask

" Well. I have to buy some clothes and some equipment. Cause I think someone can identify me easily because ofy hair" Natsu said

" He's right boss. It so rare to see a salmon hair in this estate" Leone added.

" Sure. I will allow it. All of you get to job now." Boss said as she stand and leave

" Yes!" All of them said as they proceed tl do their job.

 **With Natsu and Leone**

" So what kind of clothes and equipment your looking for?" Leone asked

" I was thinking of half mask. Coat that can hide my hair. Also, is there blacksmith here?"

" Yeah. I knkw one. So, what are you waiting for? Let go to blacksmith" Leone dragged Natsu to the shop as they went inside and saw an old man.

" Good morning. What can I do for you?"

" My friend here wants to customize a sword" Leone said as the man walk in front of them

" Sure. What kind of sword you want?" old man asked

" Well. I was thinking of a sword that can be fused with fire. Can you make it?" Natsu asked

" That kind difficult but I can make it. do you perhaps have a design you want?" old man ask

" Yeah. Here. All the design is there" Natsu handed a piece of paper as the man saw it and widen his smile

" This is a great design you have young lad. Just come back again and the sword will be finished"

" Thanks old man!" Natsu grinned as he look at Leone who is staring at him

" Well. I dont know you use sword" Leone said with smirk

" I actually dont. I use hand to hand fight. " Natsu grinned as he walk outside which follow by Leone

" So? You want to go now in the store to buy you clothes?" Leone ask

" Yosh!i'm all fired up! Lets go!" Natsu cheered as Leone giggle as she was drag to the store.

" hello sir. Mam. What can we do for you?" An old lady ask as Natsu smile at her

" Do you have a silver mask here?" Natsu ask

" Well... Thats a rare one. But my late husband has that kind of mask. If you want. You can have it" the old lady said smile

" Really? But that was for your husband. I cannot accept such memory he left for you" Natsu reject as the old woman chuckle

" Dont worry young man. I will give it to you for free and he also had a outfit that will fit you" the old woman said

" Why? Why are you willing to give it to a stranger like me?" Natsu ask

" because you are just like my husband. A cheerful one and besides, at least I can entrust it with someone before I joined him" The old lady smile as she was met by a hug

" Thank you so much" the old lady smile as she hug back

" Now. let me lead to my husband's belonging." The old lady led them behind her store as they saw a drawer where a cape with hood,shoes, sword and a mask hanging.

"" Wow"" Leone and Natsu look at amused

" It is what my husband wear when he still in revolution" The woman said as they look at her

" Revolution? Your husband is in revolution?" Asked Natsu

" Yes. He knows that this country will no longer survive it still run by corrupted people. But as soon as he captured. He was sentenced to death and all that left is this. Thats why I want to give it to you for the lucky charm in changing this country" The old woman said sadly.

" I will. Maam. I swear. This country will change" Natsu cleched his fist as felt the old woman handed her husband's belonging

" Be careful young man. And I wish you luck" The old woman said as Natsu smile

" Thanks Maam. I will bring your husband's will in changing this country" Natsu bowed as he and Leone went out the store.

" Well. That lady is generous. dont you think"Leone said as Natsu stare at the sky.

" Yeah. Its actually a great help that jshe gave it to me for free" Natsu smile as he face Leone

" Why dont we roam somewhere before I get my sword and back in base" Natsu suggest as Leone smirked

" Sure! I would like that!" Leone cheered as they went to different place

And that day. Leone learned something about Natsu. Being raised by Igneel, his foster father, especially his weakness which is Moving vehicle

" Thatd hilarious Natsu. Even strong one like you get a motion sickness huh" Leone teased as Natsu pout which found Leone cute

" Its not my fault! I just hate vehicles and I cant fight if I'm riding one" Natsu protest as Leone laughed

" Even if it is emergency?" Leone asked

" Yes. Even if its emergency" Natsu said in whisper which heard by Leone as she pat Natsu back as he look at her

" Dont worry about that Natsu. You'll be fine and besides, we always use our foot to get into one place" Leone said as Natsu cheered up

" Yosh!arigato Leone!" Natsu cheered

" Its fine. I think. We should get back to the store to get your sword" Leone reminded him as he nodded

" Sure." They went to the store as the old man came out holding a sword

" What a timing. Here. Its already done. I also add an upgrade in your sword. Lightning can also be fused in your sword and this sword is made of the strongest metal" the old man said as Natsu unsheath his sword and a black with symbols carve in it around the sword.

" Thanks old man. Its really a great help so how much is it?" Natsu asked

" Its free." The old man said

" Eh? Free? Why? At least I should pay you. This is a great sword" Natsu said as the old man shake his head

 **3**

" I know that is a great sword. And you are the first one that request that kind of sword so I want to give it to you as free and just accept it" the old man said

" Then. Thank you for this sword" Natsu bowed as he and Leone went outside the door leaving the old man staring

 _' I hope you can change this world of suffering young lad. That sword is ancient one I found before which I reformed it just for you."_ The old man tought as he smiled with hope watching the two leave his store. **4**

" Wow. You got all of it as free. I think I should go with you when buying something so that I can have it in free" Leone grin as they are now in the forest walking to the base.

" Not really. I should be thankful to them for giving this to me." Natsu said as he still holding the one he got in free

" How about we test the sword since we are in the forest" Leone said as Natsu nodded

" Sure. I would love that" Natsu unsheath his sword as he concentrated his magic and let it flow in the sword

The sword change its color as it turns into golden red which make Leone eyes widen in amusement

" Wow. This sword is the best. Move Leone" Natsu command as Leone moved and Natsu make a stance in big boulder and behind it is a sea.

 **FIRE DRAGON SLASH**

In one slash. The boulder cut into half and explode but what caught Leone eyes is the wave came from the sword as it direct to the sea causing the surface to evaporate and cause a huge explosion

 _' What kind of power he have? I didnt hear this kind of Teigu.'_ Leone tought as she still amazed in the power Natsu made in the sword

" Wow. This is really a strong sword." Natsu said in pleasing tone

" Yeah. A powerful one. We should go to the base now" Leone said as they went to the base and found them in the Training ground

 **Training Ground**

" Were back!" Natsu shout as they turn around when Natsu saw Tatsumi sulking

" What happened to you bro?" Natsu ask as Tatsumi turn his head to him and sulk again

" Ahhh. What happened to him?" Natsu ask to them

" Tatsumi jwas paired with Akame so both of them in charge with chores as Tatsumi said ' bring it on' while undressimg himself" Raba said

" But he only caught two fish" Mine continued

" Not good enough" Akame commented as an arrow like hit Tatsumi heart that make him sulk more

Natsu went near him and put his hand to his shoulder

" You should be do better next time Tatsumi" Natsu encourage him

" Easy for you to say. You grew up in a forest so you have experience with like this" Tatsumi said as he kept his head down

" Ahahaha. There always be an experience" Natsu smirk as Tatsumi saw what he's holding

" Is that what you bought in town?" Tatsumi asked

" Yeah. Actually they gave it to me free" Natsu answered which shock Tatsumi

" Lucky!" Tatsumi said

" I know righ. But I better hide it now" Natsu said as they look at him curiously for as long as they know. They didnt see Natsu bringing a things to him. Not a piece so they are curious where he will put his things

 **Ex-quip**

In instant. Natsu things are now gone as he mentione the ' ex-quip. The whole year travel of Natsu. He learned to re-equip like Erza but since he didnt have like telekenesis and not fond of wearing armor. He use it to store his things for him to not blthering bringing things with him

" Where did your things go?!" Tatsumi freaked out as they saw Natsu's things are gone

" They are in my storage. I use that technique to store my things away" Natsu explained as they nodded

" Thats amazing Natsu. How did you learn it? And where?" Asked Bulat

" Lets say I learn it when I'm traveling different places" Natsu answered

" Leone" Boss intervened as they look at her.

" We will have our meeting in now. All of you gather there. I want to hear the request we have few days ago." Boss said as the atmosphere became tense again except for Natsu and Tatsumi who is confuse.

Natsu felt the change of atmosphere as earlier he did not felt it because he went first in killing the intruders.

 _' This atmosphere. Its getting serious and darker. What is she saying request?'_


End file.
